


The Dog Island: The Search for the Flower

by PhantomSpade



Category: The Dog Island
Genre: Adventure, Cute, Dogs, Fantasy, Gen, Light Angst, Novelization, Past Character Death, Sick Character
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-10-03
Updated: 2018-10-05
Packaged: 2019-07-24 18:35:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 496
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16180826
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PhantomSpade/pseuds/PhantomSpade
Summary: A novelization of the 2008 video game The Dog Island. Julia is a normal dog who lives in peaceful Puroro Town with her mom Mar and her brother Emilio, who has been sick for a long time.Then Emilio's sickness gets worse, and the only doctor who could treat him lives on the infamous Dog Island. Follow Julia as she explores the Dog Island to find the cure for her brother, along with making new friends and uncovering secrets.





	1. Character Profile

**Author's Note:**

> The Dog Island (c) Yuke & Ubisoft

Character Profile: 

Julia (The Protagonist)  
Gender: Female  
Dog Breed: Dachsund  
Fur Color: Black and Tan  
Family:  
-Mar (mother)  
-Doluk (father)  
-Emilio (brother)


	2. A Letter For You

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A mishap with the mail happens, and now a letter is smudged. The postman gets help on deciphering the address...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The Dog Island (c) Yuke and Ubisoft

It was a beautiful, vibrant day in a quaint village.

Puroro Town was small, but it was thriving with friendly, kind dogs. Small, colorful houses were lined up and formed a large circle in the center of the town. Seagulls flew around the docks by the sea as a large ship sat by. Walking on the port was an English cocker spaniel by the name of El Dorado, a famous pirate captain. 

He walked up to the bulldog carrying a bag. He took out a letter and puts it on the ground.

"Ahoy there! So yer the new mailman, are ya? One of the new recruits put this letter in the wrong place, and it got soaked. So now the address is all smudged....Can ya still deliver It?" He barked.

The bulldog, Mr. Postman, inspected the letter for a second before picking it up.

"Hi there, Captain El Dorado! Let's see..." 

He looked at the contents of the letter, seeing if he could make out the words of the address. 

"Hmm, It's barely legible...But I'll give it a shot."

Barking out a thanks, Mr. Postman turned around and ran off the town square. He looked around and saw other dogs strolling around and enjoying themselves. Then he spotted an old weimaraner with glasses, seemly basking in the sun. He ran up to him and barked in greeting. 

"Hey, Mr. Donatello, could I ask you a favor? Take a look at this address...Do you know whose it is?" 

Donatello stepped closer to Mr. Postman and tilted his head to read the letter. His eyes squinted in concentration as he tried to make out the smudged writing.

"Ok, let's see...It's hard to make out, but.."

Then a memory came to him. 

"Ah, yes! I know this address! It's that kid's house! You know...Julia! Now I believe there was either a brother or a sister. Which was it again...?"

He barked as he racked his brain to remember. 

"Ah yes, I believe I remember now. They're both good kids. It's a shame about their father though..."

Donetallo had a brief look of somber as he said this. Then he resumed to his remembering. 

"It was a warm day...Or was it cold? Maybe it was cold. Either way, I'm pretty sure it was when the leaves were just turning color..."

He shook his head in thought.

"Now this is going to be a long story, so if you'll just have a seat, I'll tell you all about it."

Unfortunately for the old dog, Mr. Postman didn't have time to hear his story and politely declined.

"Oh no thank you. You've been a big help already, Mr. Donatello. Thanks!" 

With that, Mr. Postman raced off to the end of town, a house sitting up ahead of him. 

And begins a certain pup's story.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry that this a short chapter, but I'll get there.


End file.
